DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): This revised proposal is a request to fund a Training Program in Oncogenesis and Developmental Biology at the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center of Northwestern University. The program will provide predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees with the experience necessary to work at the interface of developmental biology and cancer biology. Recent advances have reinforced the links between normal patterning events and neoplasia, and the next generation of cancer researchers will need an intimate knowledge of both areas. Formal courses are already in place to give trainees the appropriate background for their research. Trainees will then work with a group of interactive faculty who are determined to provide students and fellows with a broad education. The Program will stress both excellence in research and participation in a series of seminars and joint group meetings. The goal of the Program is to produce scientists who think critically about research. It is anticipated that with their backgrounds in both developmental biology and cancer biology, the graduates of this Program should be in a unique position to make significant contributions to our understanding of cancer and its underlying causes.